1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a heat dissipation device coupling structure particularly to a heat sink to a computer central processing unit(CPU) consists of unitary upper and lower containment recesses with frame-type retaining tabs and, furthermore, a matching shoulder plate of a heat sink lower base that accommodates the inserting of the central processing unit and the heat sink that can be simply and rapidly assembled and disassembled.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the faster and faster executing speed of computer central processing units (CPU), proportionately greater volumes of heat are generated and, if such heat is not rapidly dispersed, the stability of computer operating system is adversely affected. As a result, heat dissipation devices are typically installed on CPUs such that the heat source of the CPU can be conducted away and dissipated. In a conventional heat dissipation device, as indicated in FIG. 1, a heat sink 10 is positioned by means of mounting pins 12 through mounting holes 21 of a CPU base 20. A retaining clip 30 is secured to the mounting pins 12 enable a bottom plate 11 of the heat sink 10 being tightly coupled to the CPU 22. The conventional retaining structure as shown in FIG. 1, concave positioning notches 31 are formed along with outer rim on two sides of retaining clip 30 that are fitted against the mounting pins 12, which leads to difficulties in quality control of assembly; for example, the structure may dislodge or force apart due to external impact if not being tightly fastened. Another conventional structure available in the market, as shown in FIG. 2, a skirt plate 42 is disposed on the frame 40 for mounting CPU 60, the frame 40 has a pair of fastening mortises 41 formed on each side thereof, with a catch block 411 at lower end of each fastening mortise 41 in order to clip the CPU 60. Whereas heat sink plate 50 with pinch stops 51 are utilized to couple an upper surface of the CPU 60. When assembling, first the heat sink plate 50 and then the frame 40 is inserted over the upper surface of the CPU 60. But the application of force required by the above sandwiched composite structure is less convenient because the fastening mortises 41 are simply formed along two sides, thereby two hands of the user must be utilized forcefully during assembly. Also the user""s thumb and index finger must be used during disassembly to disengage the catch blocks 411 thereby an injudicious application of force may result in sudden tensile release of the heat sink plate 50 and thus causing possible injury so as to impact other computer components.
In view of the various drawbacks of the conventional heat dissipation coupling structures, the inventor has developed the heat dissipation device coupling structure of the invention herein that only requires spreading the clip tabs apart using minimal force to achieve the objective of tightly assembling the heat dissipation device as well as rapid disassembly thereof.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a heat dissipation device coupling structure which is comprised of a heat sink and frame-type retaining tabs. The heat sink has a shoulder plate projecting outward from lower base thereof, and the length of the shoulder plate is smaller than a positioner rod such that the shoulder plate can be inserted to the lower end of the positioner rod which is disposed on one side of the frame-type retaining tabs. Moreover, L-shape lock tabs are disposed on each of the two ends at the lower extent of the positioner rod which is elevated thereby, with a seat section having a stop tab at lower end thereof and tensile clip tabs curving outward from upper end thereof. A frame plate is situated along each of two other opposite sides such that an opening formed by two frame plates correspond to each end of the positioner rod is narrower than a wider opening formed by two lock tabs. Furthermore, a lip tab is folded downwardly along the outer rim of the frame plate forming upper and lower containment recesses, wherein the lower containment recess accommodating and positioning the central processing unit and also inserting the heat sink shoulder plate into the space formed by the elevation of the positioner rod, thereby enabling the other end of the heat sink to be pressed downwardly by tensile clip tabs into the upper containment recess. When assembling, the central processing unit is first pressed from outside into the opening under the positioner rod in the lower containment recess, enabling a face plate to be situated at the upper end of the frame plate, the shoulder plate of the heat sink is then engaged from inside out onto the lower extent of the positioner rod. Finally, the other end of the heat sink is pressed downwardly by pushing the clip tabs into engagement in the upper containment recess and, at the same time, the central processing unit is firmly secured under tension and prevented from dislodging. By providing such a structure, the heat sink and the central processing unit can be tightly coupled together easily and rapidly; conversely, disassembly is simple and accomplished by exerting a slight force to spread the clip tabs apart.
In achieving the said objectives of the invention herein, the technological means and overall structural innovations are disclosed to demonstrate the most feasible embodiments and, furthermore, the brief description of the drawings below and the following detailed description of the invention will enable a further understanding of the present invention.